The Vessel
by X0XOX0
Summary: [ByakuyaxOC] Aya made Byakuya Kuchiki a marriage offer that he couldn't refuse. Byakuya needs an heir; and Aya needs his power. But what happens if both of them begin to develop feelings for each other? WARNING: Dark Romance/Lemon Content.


A word of warning before you read the story; the story will contain dark romance and lemon, which some people may or may not be offended by! I really like dark romance and the tragedy it causes, bahaha. It is fantasy and not meant to be compared to real life in any shape or form, so please do read with an open mind!

That's all for now; I hope you enjoy.

PS: This is actually a new version of my old fic... edited and improved.

Reviews/Faves/Follows etc, are much appreciated.

Thanks for your interest!

* * *

" **Marry me.** "

The girl proposed with sheer eagerness and confidence.

Byakuya Kuchiki, on the other hand, showed absolutely no signs of surprise nor interest in her odd offer; but rather, mild annoyance. He adjusted himself in his seat; his legs are crossed. "And what makes you think I will consider such desperate advancement?" he asked scornfully, yet, his deep, smooth voice merely reverberated softly through her ears. The aristocrat's charms betrayed his cold and heartless demeanor.

She'd ran away _from her prison_ in the middle of the night during a snow storm. In the midst of it all, she didn't think she could make it; but here she is... standing in front of one of the most powerful noblemen in Soul Society. Perhaps not in the most appealing way, as she is soaked from head to toe. A puddle of water surrounded her, as more droplets continue to fall off of her frizzed hair and soiled clothing. The snow she'd brought in melted under the warm fire; she shivers visibly; the trip had finally began to take its toll on her body.

 _Yes, she is painfully desperate_ , and it hurt her; it shattered the little pride that she's got left...

"You will not consider, Kuchiki-sama..."

but she couldn't take it any other way.

" **...you will agree.** "

* * *

His name is known across all the lands of the Soul Society. He is respected by most, feared by many, and hated through envy. A proud aristocrat hailing from one of the Four Great Noble families; the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan; captain of the 6th division in the Gotei 13; Byakuya Kuchiki.

And then there's this girl standing before him; _Aya_.. she said her name was. Kuchiki faintly remembers meeting her briefly in one of his soirees. She is merely among the hundreds of women competing to become his bride. Given, she is of noble blood, her qualifications are quite ordinary; the Kuchiki clan has no need for, nor do they desire such a generic bride for their leader.

However, he couldn't deny his curiosity as to what she has up her sleeves.

Kuchiki quickly examined her; it always struck him odd how tan her skin was, as nobles do not spend much time out in the sun and are very concerned of their light complexion. Her hair, however, is a very light shade of strawberry blonde and her eyes are like that of a crystal- a crisp blue. Her frame is very small, about 150cm, in comparison to his 180cm stature.

"I know of your ways, Kuchiki-sama." the girl broke the silence. "I know of your... _affairs_... in the outskirts."

His countenance became frigid; did this girl send out a spy to follow him? No, he would have sensed it. "You don't have to deny it," she continued.

"I have no time for such baseless accusations; you have lost the little interest that I had." the lord's voice was stern.

"N-Nobody has to know!" she screamed in panic.

"Leave." he commanded.

"Please! Just hear me out, Kuchiki-sama" the girl begged, and tugged on his shihakusho.

Kuchiki shrugged the girl's grip off; the force had made her lose her balance and her legs gave out, "If your intentions is to slander my reputa..-"

"N-No! That's not it!" she interrupted, struggling to get up, "My proposal is i-in regards to your ... affairs!" she yelled, holding back her emotions from pouring out.

Silence once again filled the dark room; "I-I will not intervene with your affairs... if... if you choose me as your bride, I will agree to become a vessel for an heir, and solely a... a vessel." her bright blue eyes stared directly into his dark orbs.

Byakuya paused once again, this time, fully facing her direction, "and what are your terms?" he asked, his dark eyes; clouded and seemingly empty.

" _Freedom... from my family's clutches_."

Byakuya smirked in contempt; _how petty_. Thousands of souls in Rukongai would kill to have the privileged life she's trying so hard to escape from. However, the reason matters not, as the offer is something that he will benefit greatly from.

After all, he couldn't love any other woman like he loved Hisana.

"An offer that is very hard to refuse, indeed." he continued, "You may stay at my residence and we shall discuss this further in the morning."

The aristocrat departed and shut the door behind him; not bothering to wait for her response. Aya breathed out a huge sigh of relief and began to cry as if the heavy load on her shoulders had finally fallen off. She had long accepted the consequences, but her heart still aches from her decision.

For once, she wanted to love and be loved... but her fate had always seem to say otherwise.

* * *

Woman:  
"I've heard you are to be wed soon?"

The sultry woman sighed in disappointment. "How dull." she continued as she crawls above the apathetic Shinigami. She gently reaches for his silky raven hair, pressing it lightly on her luscious lips.

"…but you will still come back to me, will you?"  
"My body can't bear not having _you_ for long."

As she whispers these words, she planted lascivious kisses from his earlobe down towards his neck as she exposes his broad chest. "Byakuya-sama…"

Byakuya:  
"Tell me; what is it that you want?"

Woman:  
"This… Byakuya-sama's big, hard thing, right here…"

She pressed her warmness against his hardened manhood; grinding it through their clothing as she lets out a moan of pure ecstasy.

Byakuya smirked at the amusement from his own game; it satisfies him to see women beg for him.


End file.
